This invention relates generally to a compact, hand-held weight control calculator, and specifically to a hand actuated calculator which allows for an individual, with knowledge of his present weight, to determine the desirable number of maximum allowable calories per day which allow the individual to either maintain his present weight or to lose a particular number of pounds per week in accordance with a diet, as function of individual activity level, or to ascertain the number of calories for proper body growth.
In recent years medical science has come to recognize that excess weight in an individual above a predetermined normal or average results in a higher risk of certain related diseases such as heart attacks and strokes. Doctors have found that daily calorie intake is probably the most significant factor in controlling the weight of an individual. Although many books and articles have been published on the subject, most individuals are unable to easily and quickly determine what the proper amount of daily calorie intake is for achieving a desired body weight based as a function of daily activity level. Using the instant invention one can quickly determine the daily calorie intake maximum necessary to maintain present weight or to lose a specific amount of weight in a particular time period. The present invention also provides for daily calorie intake for proper growth during the adolescent growth stage of life. The device provides as a function of age a selectively registrable daily calorie intake determination for male or female adolescents for proper growth.